deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geno
Geno is a protagonist in the game Super Mario RPG. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Geno vs Guillo (Complete) History ♥♪!? '(actual name) is a literal star warrior for the Star Road. Since his physical form being a star and unable to fight against the current evil that has broken the Star Road into individual pieces, he has decided to take the physical form of an action doll by the name of Geno. After which he enhanced the doll's size and took control to fight one of Smithy's minions : Bowyer. When facing Bowyer, he met up with Mario and Mallow. Of which they worked together to defeat the monster. After of which he introduces himself to the duo and joins them on their quest to reform the Star Road. By using the doll's intended purposes, he was able to use the fictional attacks into devastating ones. By the end, Mario and Co. stop Smithy and the Star Road has been restored. By then he said his farewells, got out of the doll and fled to restore the Star Road, leaving the now shrunken doll without a host until the Star Road has been tampered with for another day. Death Battle Information Background Information * Name : '♥♪!? (Geno is the name of the doll) * Age : Unknown * Height : Unknown * Weight : Unknown * Location : Star Road * Occupation : Protector of the Star Road Weapons / Fighting Styles * Finger Shot - '''The fingers reveal to be guns that shoot bullets at the enemy * '''Hand Gun - Geno uses a literal hand gun by using his palm * Double Punch - Both of Geno's arms detach and shoot at the opponent like a rocket attack * Hand Cannon - While flexing, Geno reveals a gun attached to his elbow that shoots a bullet * Star Gun - In his hand, Geno will shoot shooting stars at his opponent Geno's style of fighting is usually based on strong attacks and magic usage. He's stronger than Bowser, who can break stones in a single punch, and faster than Mario. However, this comes for a lack of durability and defensive capabilities. However, he is able to raise his defenses with Geno Boost thanks to his magic. Special Attacks * Geno Beam - Geno charges up a lethal laser blast. The more he charges, the more powerful it gets. * Geno Boost - Using magic, Geno is capable of raising his offensive or defensive capabilities by a certain amount. * Geno Whirl - Easily Geno's most powerful attack. Geno throws a fast light disk at the enemy. This disk is capable of one-shotting the likes of Exor, who broke the God of stars itself. * Geno Blast - Geno summons energy from above, damaging all of those around him with multi-colored pillars of light. * Geno Flash - Geno shapeshifts into a cannon before shooting out a large ball of energy that deals damage to an opponent as it grows bigger. Feats & Strength * Has helped defeated the likes of Exor and Smithy * Has a strong amount of magic, offense, and speed; can use magic to boost his small defense * Geno Whirl can kill nearly anything Category:Mario characters Category:Magic Users Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Square enix Character